Kapok Jadi Artis
by Ryuutarou Hikaru Idea Tensai
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara membuat video lipsync Keong Racun. Tetapi hal itu gak berjalan lancar dengan adanya insiden. Apa itu? Sekuel dari Mengejar Tukang Es Krim dan Gara-gara Nonton Keong Racun


Holaaaaaaa!

Ryuu comes back! (minjem hero's come back)

Gak tau kenapa, Ryuu lagi demen2nya bikin fic Keong Racun!

Ini berupa sekuel dari 'Mengejar Tukang Es Krim' sama 'Gara-gara Nonton Keong Racun'

Kali ini Naruto dan Gaara ikutan nih! Wah makin seru *makin jayus -_- makin nista*

Readers : Ih Ryuu demen sama lagu yang model 'gitu-gitu' ya?

Ryuu : Apaan sih lo-nya aja yang bokep pikirannya, readers rese jangan balik lagi lo hus *nendang reader rese itu*

Ryuu males nih, besok acara kerja bakti.

Sasuke : Sukurin!

Ryuu : Eh, lontong sayur. Kapan lo dateng nyela aja?

Sasuke : sejak lo mulai curcol abal lo wkwkwkwk.

Ryuu : =="

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto , saya mah ngalah dah.

Warning : Aneh bin tidak ajaib, gaje, jayus, garing kriuk kriuk, abality, Ryuu ganti-ganti nama chara *chidoried+rasenganed+sabakukyuued+choujyuugigaed* (?) kata-kata kasar menyebar. Disini SDN Konoha itu di Indonesia dan pake seragam putih merah (?). Juga kebiasaannya kayak di Indonesia (maaf yang non-muslim :3) Kita anggap Sai anaknya Danzou dan ikut-ikutan pake nama Shimura *Ryuu gak rela, maunya Tachibana (?)*.

Rated :K- T

Pairing : Nope

Ok Enjoy reading!

"Yaa, ditinggal lagi. Sebenernya Mak'e itu makhluk apa sih? Tiap hari ke kondangan, sekarang Itachong, Mak'e, sama Pak'e ke luar negri. Sarap gue ditinggal," gumam Sasuke sambil bertopang dagu. Walau dihukum dengan dipukuli sapu ijuk gara-gara bertanya-tentang-sepotong-lirik-keong-racun. Menurut sang Nyai Mikoto, anaknya itu masih terlalu muda buat nonton video dengan lirik rated semi M sepert itu. Seperti biasa, Sasuke duduk diteras dan memandang indahnya rumah kardus di gang sebelah (?).

"Oe, Gaara! Ayo!" sayup-sayup terdengar suara cempreng bin gaje milik, siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto?. Kuping Sasuke membesar…

1

2

2 1/2

3

GEDUBRAKK!

KLONTANG!

GEDEBUG

NGUEEEEEEENG

CIIIIT…

PRAANG!

MEOWWW!

KUKURUYUUK!

TE SATE! (?)

10 RB TIGA 10 RB TIGA(?)

"Hosh, hosh, eh hai Gaara, hosh, hai Naruto, hosh, Sai mana?" tanya Sasuke yang nyaris tumabng (?). Si Merah dan si Kuning cuma bisa memandang nakal Sasuke waktu Sasuke nyebut 'Sai mana?'. "CIEEE NYARIIN SAI!" dua makhluk merah dan kuning (ijonya pergi (?)) kabur kerumah orang yang dituju. Sasuke cuma bisa tereak 'EH, AWAS LO!' kayak orgil dan mengejar dua makhluk merah-kuning itu.

"Sai, Sai buka pintunya"

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

Kata Gaara dan Naruto sambil menggedor-gedor pager rumah Sai. "Wuih ade ape nih?" si pemilik pager tanpa sengaja ikut kegebug GaaNaru. "Weh, weh wues nape nih?" tanya si pemilik rumah. "Naruto dan Gaara yang super OOC itu memberhentikan aksi gebug nan gedebugnya (?).

"Eh, ayo kita ke rumah Sasuke nyok, nonton Keong Racun!" kata Naruto yang penasaran video keong racun. SasuSaiGaa sweatdropped.

DI RUMAH SASUKE

Si makhluk putih kacamataan nyalain komputer Sasuke atas perintah Sasuke (dific yang kemaren suruh matiin, sekarang nyalain. Bener-bener ya Sasuke). Membuka Mozilla KyuubiFox, search YouTube dan tampilan Keong Racun yang memasuki intro dan dua cewek menghiasi layar komputer Sasuke yang jadul (?).

Naruto yang tampaknya bosen, tiba-tiba punya ide. "Eh gimana kalo kita bikin video Keong Racun?" kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "What the f#ck? Gila lo?" kata Sai yang lagi asyik sendiri sama komik Sasuke (?). Naruto meminimize YouTube, dan mengklik icon webcam. Muncul kotak yang memperlihatkan wajah Naruto yang gerak-gerak alias….kamera webcamnya jalan. "Ok, setuju!" kata Gaara tiba-tiba. "Gaara, ayo sini!" teriak Naruto sambil duduk didepan layar komputer dan Gaara duduk disampingnya. Gaara mencet tombol play di Hape Nexiran (?) punyanya dan lagu keong racun pun terdengar

Dasar kau keong racun

Baru kenal udah ngajak tidur

Ngomong gak sopan santun

Kau anggap aku anggap ayam kampung.

Hal yang nggak terduga adalah, NaruGaa lipsync bikin video nista itu. Waktu Naruto nyebut 'ayam kampung', Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dan terlihat dikamera Sasuke marah-marah. "Apa lo bilang? Dasar anaknya Minarto sialan!" kata Sasuke sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Naruto. "Ehh, gue kan bercanda dasar Fugakudin!" wah wah wah rupanya, ngata-ngatain nama ortu lagi laris ya. Naruto lepas dari tangkapan webcam dan hanya Gaara yang meneruskan lagunya

Kau rayu diriku

Kau goda diriku

Kau colek diriku

Gaara sesekali maen colek-colek Sai dengan OOC nya. Akhirnya, makhluk yang sibuk sama komik itu turun badan (?) juga. "Apaan sih lo, Gaa iseng deh sama lanjut yok!" tanggap Sai sambil ngebuang komik Sasuke yang gak taunya komik shojo berjudul 'Lovetic' (Ampun, tante Aya, Jyuta-kun, Ryuu cuma mau populerin Lovetic kok *gebuked*)

"Eh, Fugakudin jangan sembarangan lo!" teriak Naruto sambil gebug Sasuke. "As* lo Minarto!" teriak Sasuke sambil ancang-ancang mukul Naruto

**Tanpa kita sadari, pertarungan NaruSasu sangat jelas tertangkap kamera dan suaranya sangaat jelas.**

**Bukan hanya pertarungan NaruSasu saja, semua yang mereka lakukan tertangkap webcam nista Sasuke.**

Eh ku takut sekali

Tanpa basa-basi kau ngajak happy-happy

Eh kau tak tau malu

Tanpa basa-basi kau ngajak happy-happy

Kalian pasti gak bakalan percaya duo SaiGaa ini berpose dengan…ahh Ryuu sendiri gak tau mau ngomong apa tapi yang pasti sesuai dengan liriknya tapi tak separah liriknya (?) Tanpa sengaja waktu Gaara mengangkat kakinya mau ke jamban (?) dirumah Sasuke…

(mode olimpiade nan dramatis : On)

Gaara menaikkan kakinya yang mau menuju ke jamban dan akan melewati Sai, namun kakinya terpeleset , Gaara melayang dan jatuh diatas Sai. Kepala Gaara menghancurkan kacamata Sai dan oooooooooo apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara….. (SFX : PRANGG)

(mode olimpiade nan dramatis : Off)

Satu kecelakaan yang pernah dialami Naruto dan Sasuke pun terjadi pada Gaara dan Sai. "Puah, wueek anj#ng lo! Sabakujang! Kacamata gua pecah!" kata Sai sambil meper-meper lidahnya ke lengan bajunya sendiri dan ngambilin serpihan-serpihan kaca yang berserakan dikamar Sasuke. "Ah elah elu sih bukannya ngindar kek apa? Dasar lo Sai Supriyadi!" kata Gaara yang sambil masang pose muntah itu.

Sementara ditempat NaruSasu…..

"Hmph! Kesel gue sama lo, Fugakudin" kata Naruto sambil misahin diri dari Sasuke. "Najis lo, Minarto pala kuning!" jawab Sasuke sambil nunjuk Naruto.

"Anak ayam, jangan sotoy lo!" balas Naruto.

"What de pak?" jawab Sasuke dengan alaynya.

Mulut kumat kemot

Matanya melotot

Lihat body semok

Pikiranmu jorok

mentang - mentang bohai

Ku dianggap jablay

dasar koboy kucai

ngajak check-in dan santai

Sorry sorry sorry jack

Jangan remehkan aku

Sorry sorry sorry bang

Ku bukan cewek murahan

Pertarungan sengit antara anaknya Minarto Uzumaki, Fugakudin Uchiha, Supriyadi Danzou (yang sabar ya Sai, bapakmu itu tua bangka bau tanah *kita ubah Shimura Danzou menjadi Shimura Supriyadi Danzou*) dan bocah yang bernama Sabakujang No Gaara itu sedang seru-serunya. Saking serunya, si Ryuu ini pun gak bisa menjelaskan pertarungan (alesan). Sasuke yang menyadari (ceileh) kalo webcam gajenya belom dimatiin langsung bilang, "Eh woy lu pada nyadar gak sih kalo webcamnya belom dimatiin?" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba sambil ngelepas pukulan dipipi si Naruto. "O iya, lupa" kata Gaara.

"Eh, gue jajan dulu ya" kata Naruto dan nutup pintu. Disitu cuma ada Gaara dan Sai.

Waktu Gaara mau ngeklik tombol stop, Gaara kedorong Sai dan ngegeser mouse ke tombol upload to YouTube. "Eh, Sai yang bener dong!" kata Gaara sambil mukul pantat Sai.

SKIP SKIP

"Yah, Gaara kenapa kepublish di YouTube" ujar Sasuke yang baru aja dateng. "AH?" Gaara kaget setengah mati waktu tampilan dikomputernya ada layar yang tertulis 'Video Geng Tambel Ban' dengan 2,000,000 views dalam waktu 10 menit dan 10,000 comments. "Aduh, Sai anak sapa sih lo? Kalo jalan liat-liat dong jadinya aja" tuduh Gaara. "Eh, gentong jamu, emang sapa yang mecahin kacamata gua? Ah? Udah gitu kan gue dijambannya kan lama," balas Sai sambil ngotak-atik YouTube. "Dasar lo mata emprat..eh empat" cibir Gaara yang sikapnya gak mau tau.

FLASHBACK~~~~~

"Eh, Sai yang bener dong!" kata Gaara sambil mukul pantat Sai. "Adaw, eh Gaara gue mau numpang jamban Sasuke dulu ya". NGIIEK, BLAM. "Haha, kesempatan nih" tawa licik Gaara memenuhi satu RT.

"Itu pasti anaknya Pak Sabakujang itu ckck" kata Ustad Hidan yang lagi-lagi firasatnya menuju ke rumah Sasuke.

Gaara mengklik field rename dan nulis nama 'Video Geng Mata Panci' dan ngepublish tuh video nista. "Eh, Gaara ini kenapa?" Sai mulai ngotak-atik YouTube. "Eh, Gaara kenapa kepublish di YouTube" ujar Sasuke yang baru aja dateng.

FLASHBACK OFF~~~~~

"Yah, nasib kita jadi artis" kata Naruto. "Aduh, bego banget sih lo, Nar. Lo liat dong pas adegan kita berantem sama insiden nista Gaara sama Sai itu ikutan kerekam, baka!" Sasuke jitak pala kuning Naruto dengan seenak jidat.

"Aha! Gua punya ide! Sini" kata Gaara yang ikut-ikutan iklan modem yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke sebelumnya. Empat makhluk yang sudah setuju nama geng mereka 'Mata Panci' itu berkumpul sambil bisik-bisik tetangga (?). "Apa ide lo?" tanya Sai. "Kan pasti temen-temen kita kan udah pada liat itu, kan? Besok gue nyamper Sasuke, Gue sama Sasuke nyamper Sai, trus Gue, Sasuke, Sai nyamper naruto trus brangkat sekolah bareng biar gak nanggung malu. Keep in four!" kata Gaara sambil sok jago bahasa inggris.

THE NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Semua orang di SDN Konoha ngomongin video yang lagi booming itu. NaruSaiSasuGaa jalan berempat dan saling deket-deketan. Semua murid dikelas 5.B, kelas Naruto dkk ngeliatin empat makhluk itu dengan jijik dan aneh. Sai duduk ketempat Gaara, Naruto ke Sasuke, seperti biasa. Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol gaje. Pak Kakashi masuk. "Assalamualaikum" katanya sambil masuk. "Walaikumsalam, Pak" jawab semua murid. "Sebelum belajar," kata Kakashi sambil pasang muka jelek (?) yang gak keliatan murid-muridnya. Sasuke sweatdrop tingkat dewa,Naruto membasahi celana merahnya (seragam sd indonesia) alias ngompol (?), Sai membiru yang tadinya pucet, Gaara kehilangan item-item dimatanya. "Bapak bangga lo sama artis kelas kita" lanjut Kakashi. Tepuk tangan menglobalisasi (ngaco) kelas 5.B. "Tapi, saya gak suka waktu, kamu Uchiha ngata-ngatain Uzumaki, Uzumaki juga ikut-ikutan lagi. Keliling lapangan 50 kali" kata Kakashi panjang lebar sambil bukain pintu. "Dan kamu, Sabaku! sama Sai! Masih kecil udah melakukan hal nista gitu, lari disawah belakang 50 kali!" suruh Kakashi. "Yah, pak kan gak sengaja" bela Gaara. "Ah, bapak gak mau tau" jawab Kakashi sambil buka buku nista yang berjudul Icha-Icha Paradise. Dua makhluk itu keluar.

"Anak-anak jangan tiru mereka ya, bentar lagi bulan puasa. Hindari hal-hal nista seperti itu. Buka buku halaman 10. Jangan lupa beli agenda ramadhan seharga 6000 Ryo di Kakuzu. Kamu, jangan korupsi lagi! Insyap kamu nak" kata Kakashi sambil nulis-nulis hal gaje dipapan tulis. "Ya, Pak". "hosh, Pak, hosh udah." BRUG! Gaara pingsan dan langsung diangkat ke UKS. "Pak, saya mau tidur pak. Capek" Sai yang tiba-tiba dateng dengan badan warna ungu (?) langsung terbang (?) ke tempat duduknya. 'Weleh, anak sapa sih kamu. Buka buku halaman 10!" Kakashi mendeath-glare Sai. "I..iya pak" jawab Sai yang berubah jadi Sai Gagap anaknya Azis Gagap dan Lady Gagap (?). "Pak, Sasuke sama Naruto pingsan, Pak" kata Sakura yang baru dateng dari toilet. "Yaudah, kualat ngatain orang tua" Kakashi membuat seringai kecil.

JAM PULANG

"Kalian, sebagai hukuman selama bulan puasa kalian akan dimasukkan pesantren!" kata Tsunade, si kepala sekolah SDN Konoha. Semua bingung.

"Yah, gimana nih?" tanya Naruto. "Au ah" jawab Sasuke. Waktu geng Mata Panci lewat toko tv, mereka liat pemandangan video mereka disalah satu stasiun televisi terkenal."Video yang tersebar di YouTube milik empat orang SDN Konoha bikin gempar warga, menurut informasi yang saya dapatkan, pelaku video tersebut akan dimasukkan pesantren selama bulan Ramadhan". "What gedepak of the gedebug? Kita masuk tivi coy!" kata Sai dengan nora bin udiknya. "Eh, iya ya?" timpal Naruto dengan mata lope-lope. "Wuah, masuk tipi!" Kata Gaara sambil loncat-loncat.

"Masyaallah, anaknya Bu Uchiha, Bu Uzumaki, Pak Danzou, sama Pak Sabaku masuk tivi gra-gara Keong Racun lho!" kata Ustad Hidan lagi-lagi. "Wuah, hebat. Besok-besok saya juga mau ah bikin video gitu biar masuk tipi hehe" kata Mang Pein, tukang es doger yang kebetulan ketemu Ustad Hidan. Hidan sweatdropped.

DI PESANTREN USTAD HIDAN….Hari ke-2 puasa….

"Cepat! Kamu anak ayam, gosok belah situ. Nah, gitu. Weitz, bocah kuning itu tuh yang pojok. Pocong mumun! tuh yang disono. Mata panda, gosoknya make sikat jangan make panci!" ternyata, mereka bukan suruh jadi murid pesantren. Tapi suruh bersihin masjid pesantren. Alangkah malangnya nasib keempat bocah SD itu."Besok-besok gue gak mau bikin video make webcam lagi ah" kata Naruto mengeluh sambil nyolek sikat ke sabun colek. Sejak saat itu, geng Mata Panci sering diundang ke televisi. Apa komentar orang tua mereka?

Minato a.k.a Minarto : Anak gue hebat euy! Jadi artis. XD

Fugaku a.k.a Fugakudin : Pas gue pulang nanti, gue kurung Sasuke dikandang ayam!

Sabaku…*bla bla bla*. a.k.a Sabakujang : Saya jait mulutnya Gaara nanti! Dia punya selera buruk sama cowok. Cari yang cakepan dikit kek (Eh, pak Sabakujang! Menurut Ryuu, Sai tuh udah cakep jadi gak usah nyolot *dihajar*)

Shimura Danzou a.k.a Shimura Supriyadi Danzou : Anak gue tercemar tukang pasir! THEEEDAAAK!

O

W

A

R

I

F

I

N

I

S

H

G

A

J

E

L

Y

Yap, Ryuu minta maaf sebelumnya kalo banyak salah dan ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan dihati readers ato reviewer dan para senpai dan kohai (kalo ada). Gimana? Ending aneh? ok. Up Next : It's My Story, sekuel dari It's My Life. Stay tune! Ryuu mau nangis kejer soalnya Masamune or Uchihanya gak laku (taboked) see ya!


End file.
